Stray Cats
by AliceArianRose
Summary: This is a cross over of Yu Yu Hakusho, Mugen Spiral, and CrossPlus Anima. It's a story about discovering the truth behind the creation of the De project, and how it connects us all.*Disclaimer* i do not own any of the yu yu, mugen and Anima characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kibe, the lost cat.

The past was a peaceful time but those times have gone and a battle to concur all worlds has begun. Rift have begun to form in many dimensions and linked them to a place that lies in the center of the war and yet has not been touched with the evil that ripples outward and destroys all.

"Ow!" A boy with short green-black hair cried. "Get the hell off me Kuwabara!"

"Jeez, sorry. It's not like I choose to fall on you man." The orange haired boy argued as he lifted off of the other.

"Where are we do you suppose?" Kurama asked walking out from behind a tree, with Hiei at his side.

"Hey where'd you guys come from?" Kuwabara asked.

"A little ways off but we found you thanks to you being so loud." Hiei answer, his arms crossed.

"Why you little…" the boy was cut short be a woman's voice.

"Hello, is anyone there?"

"Over here sweet princess!" Kuwa hollered, drawing the owner of the voice closer.

A girl holding a black cat with a string of beads around its neck and a boy came out of the surrounding forest. "Oh, good, I was hoping there were others around." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, where you going?" a boy shouted as he ran towards the group, chasing a cat.

As they approached the white feline leaped into a high branch in a tree, and stared down at them. "There's something odd about that cat." Kurama muttered.

The cat turned and motioned for the others to follow it. "Come on it wants us to follow." The boy chirped happily as he went after the cat and his friends.

"Idiot, always running after whatever catches his eye." The one with a blue cloak said running pass them closely followed by a small girl and a man with an eye patch.

So they all followed the cat out of shear curiosity. And were lead to a clearing where they found a gray kitten. "Oh, it just wanted us to help its' friend." The boy said holding the injured creature in his arms.

"That's just stupid! We came all this way for nothing but a stupid cat!" The cloaked boy yelled.

"There's something not quiet right about this." Kurama said. "Everyone, do you remember how you got here?"

"A spiral!" The boy spouted.

"There was a portal of some kind that dragged us here." The girl with the cat answered and the boy at her side nodded.

"So we all got here in the same way by how where is here exactly?"

An earth shearing roar sounded and a huge beast appeared its body was slicked with what looked like mucus and appeared to be devoid of skin.

"What is that?" The small girl screamed.

"It must be some kind of demon." Kurama and the other girl said.

The creature swung its claws at the boy and his cat, causing the boy to abandon the animal. The boy had spouted wing and flew up in the air to dodge. As the demon grasped the kitten in its jaws a blinding glow engulfed the cat and a boy appeared in its place. The boy had silver hair and cat ears and, paws for hands and feet. He scratched at the demon's face and was released. Once on the ground he jumped back up and continued to slice at the deformed creature until he landed on the ground. The cat-boy turned and walked away as the demon fell to pieces.

"What the…" Kuwabara chocked out.

"Hi," the boy smiled. "I'm Kibe, nice to meet you all."

"Hello," The girl bent down and pet him on the head. "My name's Yayoi Suzuka, The cat is Ura, and that guy is Hakuyo."

"I'm Cooro, he's Husky, that's Nana, and the big guy is Senri." The boy with wings introduced.

"I'm Yusuke, the red head's Kurama, the one with the headband is Hiei, and…"

"The idiot is Kuwabara." Hiei pointed.

"Hey! Watch it shorty!"

"What did you say?" He began to draw his sword.

Kibe laughed at the two's arguing. "You guys are funny. Oh, that reminds me; my successor told me if I found anyone in the forest I should bring them to the house."

"You some kind of soldier?" Hakuyo asked.

"No, or…at least I don't think I am." He thought for a moment and smiled. "Oh, well doesn't matter, come on, this way everybody."

They all followed until they reached a large house standing in the center of an even larger clearing. The house was in an old Japanese style and had what seemed to be an addition at its side. Kibe smiled but then got a serious look on his face as he knelt down at a small speck of blood. "Is something wrong? Yayoi asked.

"Yeah, there might've been a fight," He sniffed the air. "I see…"

"Did something bad happen?" Kuwabara asked.

"Uh-huh, a rift opened up during a battle." He walked out further and examined the ground. "It took everyone, so…I'm alone."

Everyone walked to the house and searched for anyone who might be hiding away. Unfortunately, they found no one else. So they all sat on the porch and began to ask the small boy questions. "What exactly is this place?" Kurama asked.

"Well, if I remember correctly then this would be what's call the Midcross, or something like that. A place that lies in the center of all worlds and is the source of all good and evil, it's usually a peaceful place but, since the rifts started opening there's been nothing but wars."

"I know this might sound stupid but, if your friends are gone why is that so bad?" Hakuyo questioned.

"Everyone who lives here is either, a demon, angel, god, or controls an element. They all fight to keep the fighting away from the humans that live here. And so far it's been working but now that they're gone, it's just me against the world really."

"Wow, you're so mature for your age." Nana praised.

He laughed, "But you don't even know who old I am."

"You can't be that old." Husky stated.

"Well, if you want to know that badly then I'll tell you. I'm 186 years old." Everyone sat in silence and gave him a look that asked, 'You can't be serious'. "Yes, I'm serious and besides I have no reason to lie."

"But…How…what?" Cooro stammered.

"I look older in my human form but…I'd rather not transform right now."

"Why?" The girls asked.

"Because…this is what I am and I don't want to change it."

"You're starting to sound like Kikaru." A strangers' voice joined in. They all turned and saw a man his black hair stretched down to his ankles, his pale eyes blue eyes, thin eyebrows, handsome face and a gentle smile. He wore all black clothes and had a crow perched on his left shoulder.

"Arch, why are you still here?"

"Yes, I was off with my animals again they seemed more stressed out than usual. So that's why I'm still here."

"Kibe, who is he?" Yayoi asked.

"How rude of me." Arch bowed. "My name's Arch, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Wow, so proper." Nana commented.

Hiei stared at him for a moment. "You're not human are you?"

"No…"

"Then what are you?" Hakuyo asked.

"I'm an archangel."

"Guess the name says it all." Kuwabara added.

"No, my brother and I were the first. Afterward they called all those who'd fallen after me by my name."

"What about your brother, why not name them after him?"

"Simply because I was the one destined to destroy heaven, an angel that would grow to be a devil, that's what they said. In the end I was the on that saved heaven from being destroyed, ironic no?"

"Wow, so what happened to your brother?" Yusuke asked.

Arch walked up to the house and climbed up, on the roof. He sighed, "He's dead."

"I'm sorry." Cooro spoke. "You must be lonely."

"That's what you'd think but I'm not, because I have all my friends and children here and that's all I need."

"That's good." Husky said.

"Oh, and Kibe?"

"Yes?"

"Transform for the people, will you?"

"That's right you were going to do that right?"

"I don't want to! I'm fine just the way I am."

"Don't deny the guests their fun."

"Fine, if it'll may everyone happy." The same glow from when he transformed earlier appeared around his body again. As the light faded so did the realization of Kibe's new form. All of his cat like appearances had vanished, his once golden eyes were now a dark blue. His clothes some how fit to his taller and mildly muscular body, his hair though in the same style was longer and reached down to his mid back. As he spoke he had a deeper, silky, and mature voice. "Happy now?"

"Wow…" Yayoi muttered to herself.

"Strange isn't it?" Arch asked, still lying on the roof. "And to think _that_ is what he's supposed to look like."

"Really?" Yusuke questioned.

"Yeah, it's like he said." Kibe answered with a smile.

Yayoi practically fainted at the sight. Kibe caught her before she lost her balance. As the cat she held fell out of her arms, the necklace around his neck came off and Ura changed into his human form.

"Finally!" he stretched.

"Are you ok, Yayoi?"

"Ye-Yes." Kibe helped her to her feet. "Thanks."

He smiled, "Don't worry about it."

"You're so handsome," Nana stated. "Why not stay this way all the time?"

"Well, I draw too much attention. Oh, and not to mention Kira…" He stopped and stared out in to the surrounding forest.

"Kira is Kibe's girlfriend." Arch explained, with a noticeable laughter in his voice.

"Hey, we aren't going out and I don't feel that way about her. So stop calling her that."

"So what, are you two just friends with benefits?"

Kibe screamed in frustration and walked away, transforming back to his normal form. Arch was silent from that point as he watched the young demon vanish into the green leaves. No one else spoke for about a minute after that, but an earth shattering roar and trees falling broke the silence. Kibe came flying out of the woods, blood flowing from his face, and landed one all fours. And, what appeared to be a dragon sprang from the ground beneath him. The force of the behemoth knocked him into a tree with making the tree sway with a violent groan. Kibe fell to the ground motionless, the serpent ready to deliver the final blow.

"Hey," A woman's voice called, drawing the creature's attention. She was a medium height, with blue silver hair, ears paws and tail. Her eyes intense with angry were a bright green. "No one hurts Kibe and gets away with it."

Without hesitation the beast lunged for her. She swiftly and gracefully dodged and countered, knocking it into the ground. A white sphere appeared in her paw and threw it at the dragon, breaking it to dust. She landed with ease, and turned her attention to Kibe.

"Who're you?" Hiei threatened placing the tip of his sword to her neck.

"My, what a warm reception," She peered at him out of the corner of her eye. "What use is it introducing myself to a fool."

He flipped up his blade, leaving a small cut on her neck. "I won't repeat myself."

She smirked, "Funny, I'm not in the habit of doing that either."

"Kira," Arch said, suddenly next to them. "How many times do I have to tell you to learn some manners?"

All eyes were on the blue haired beauty, as she turned. Her smile revealed her fangs and she. "You're fools each and every one of you."

"Why are…"

Arch's question was cut short by Kira's answer. "I don't have time for the fool's version of 20 questions. So I'll tell you once more I'm only here to serve Kibe simple as that."

"But, of course. That's the only thing that really matters to you in the first place. So what's the point in asking?" Arch backed off and returned to his place on the roof.

"Like I said, Fool's version of 20 questions, simple enough for you to understand or should I rephrase myself?" She walked over to the Kibe's still body, touching his cold skin she turned and announced, almost happily, "He's dead."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Kira, Threads in the Moonlight.

Everyone stood in shock at Kira's words, and how happy she seemed to say it. No one could quite grasp the situation. Cooro looked horrified, as did Husky and Nana. The confused silence was broken by Yayoi.

"HOW COULD YOU SOUND SO HAPPY ABOUT THAT, HE'S DEAD?" She hollered, on the verge of tears.

Kira just smiled and walked passed them, bumping Yayoi on the shoulder. "You know nothing of this world." Kibe's paw twitched with a crack that drew everyone's attention. "So now would be a good time to start learning, no?"

He's eyes shot open and he gasped, drawing in as much air as his small lungs could take in one breath. He arched his back as he tried to exhale, each attempt made him thrash violently in pain. After about five minutes he was able to breathe again and he lifted himself slowly off the ground.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Kibe." Kira welcomed lovingly.

"Don't talk to me right now Kira." Kibe shot back breathlessly. "I saw you, why didn't you help me earlier?"

She tilted her head innocently, "I wasn't there."

"Don't even try it. I know what I saw, so stop messing around."

"K-Kibe," Nana stammered. "How are you still alive?"

"It's one of his abilities, but it comes with one condition." Kira explained.

"I have to resurrect before Arequin gets here."

"Who's that?" Just as Nana had finished her question something crashed into the ground nearby. Before the dust could settle a man with long blonde hair wearing light blue robes and holding a sword just as tall as he was emerged from the cloud. He approached Kibe and remained silent.

"This is Arequin and he's the angel of death."

"If I have to tell you again Kibe then I'll just take your soul." He spoke calmly.

"Once again Kira is to blame, keeps killing me."

The angel turned to the silver cat girl. "Don't do it again."

"Oh, I'm so scared, I'll do whatever I please and I don't care what you tell me to do."

Arequin grabbed her and dragged Kira into the forest. The group went silent, and all that was heard was the cat girl's screaming. The angel walked of the woods unfazed and drove he's weapon into the ground. "I can assure you that from now on she'll protect you or else."

"Thanks a lot Arequin." Kibe waved.

He placed his foot on one of the many decorative spikes that curved into a hook on his sword. "Not a problem. I can't have fools like that mucking up my work. I'll come and visit some time." Arequin, pushed his sword out of the ground with his free foot and shot into the sky vanishing.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Kuwabara asked.

"Sort of, he's more of a family friend but he's ok." Kibe confirmed with a smile.

"That's just weird…" Yusuke stated but then remembered Botan.

"I suppose, it's a norm for me so I don't think much of it now. It's getting late I'll find some empty rooms for you guys to sleep in. Come on, follow me." He led then into the smaller addition to the house, where they searched for unused rooms. Most of them where already taken by the others that had gone, but in any case the majority of the rooms where so awful they no one want to stay in them. Eventually Kibe was able to find four empty rooms. "Finally, now everyone pick roommates."

Nana choose to stay with Yayoi, Cooro stayed with Husky, Senri and Kurama, Hiei decided to sleep outside, Yusuke and Kuwabara were stuck with sharing a room with Ura and Hakuyo. "What about me?" Kira asked.

"You sleep outside with Arch, Hiei and me."

"Yay!" She celebrated and shot outside all too egger to spend the night near Kibe.

"That's one way to get rid of her." Yusuke commented.

"Sure for now, but I know for a fact that I'll regret it later but until then I might as well get you guys settled in." He entered one of the rooms and the others followed. "This is the girl's room. I hope everything is in order if you need anything then tell Arch. He and I will go shopping early in the morning and get you guys some new clothes, food, the essentials."

"I know I might come off as rude by asking this but; you go out looking like that?" Husky asked.

"Not really, I change into Human form. Sometimes I just go around as a cat because it's so much easier." He scratched his head.

"Whatever let's just get so sleep." Yusuke yawned while trudging into a room.

"Good night guys." Kibe waved and walked out into the cool night air letting out a sigh.

"What's with you?" Kira asked looking down at him.

"Nothing I just love how this place looks at night. The stars, the moon, the tree leaves rustling in the wind. It's all so perfect and I'm glad I'm nocturnal."

Hiei folded his arms across his chest and flashed over to the nearest tree which for some odd reason was filled with ravens. They perched on every branch and twig they also stood on the ground. The birds cried in anger at the demon's approach. Arch strolled up next to Hiei and held his hand up toward the birds, palm up. Their cawing quickly silenced.

"My apologizes, Hiei. They don't take well to others approaching them."

"So are all these things yours?"

"In a sense I suppose they are. They all refuse to leave my side, especially Black." He pointed at the raven perched on his right shoulder.

"Hn."

"I know it seems odd to keep these fragile birds around but they have a sentimental meaning to me." There was a brief silence until Arch laughed. "If you want the tree that badly then we'll go. Come along, now."

Arch walked toward the house with a death of well over fifty ravens following him. Hiei took a place in one of the high branches and looked up into the clear sky. A person slinked out of the forest below.

"Kibe, looks like you have an unwanted guest." Kira's voice was hardened with anger.

"Looks that way, I got an idea. If you can fight him off and prove to me that you care about me living, then you can stay here."

"Deal!" She hollered taking off like a rocket to fight the mystery man.

"She never listens to a word I say." Kibe smiled, realizing his error. "Damn…"

She charged head long into the man. He quickly forced her back but Kira just kept charging. The man waited for her to get closer and then his form burst into a flume of smoke and acid. Caught off guard she hardly had time to stop and the corrosive chemical splashed onto her skin. Out of the cloud sprang a horrible, distorted creature. Its skin was a muddle brown and was dripping in an acid like slime.

"Ew," She said as a smile came across her face. "But I don't have time for you right now." The creature let out a gurgled roar and shot toward her. A small orb of light formed in her paw. "You really shouldn't rush in like that."

As it came in close to strike her, the light formed into a large disk and cut clear through the demon. She jumped up to avoid the acidic liquid spraying from the monster's fallen body. In the light of the full moon she summoned treads of light to her and shoot them down at the remains. The body was burned into ashes. She squealed happily and ran over to Kibe's side.

"What?" He asked as she sat there staring at him.

"Nothing."

He let out a frustrated groan. "Now I know I've made a mistake."

The night passed quickly as the other's slept. Unfortunately for Kibe the same couldn't be said, thanks to Kira annoying him at all times.

Nana, Senri, Yayoi, Husky, Kurama, and Hakuyo woke up early to go shopping with Arch and Kibe.

"Is everyone ready?" Arch asked.

"He's not." Haku stated pointing at Kibe.

Kira had her arms tightly wrapped around the poor boy's waist as he tried to escape. "Let go Kira I have to go."

"No, stay here with me!" She begged.

"I can't just let go."

"Take me with you then."

"No, someone has to stay here and watch the others!"

"Wait," She suddenly let go and the boy fell to the ground. "So you're trusting me to watch over the house and your friends?"

"Yes, can I please go now?"

She sat on the porch with a huge smile on her face. "Hurry back."

Kibe changed into his human form and he walked off with the others. A man stood at the end of the forest covered dirt road.

"Arequin, what's up?" Kibe asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"How thoughtful, I'm fine thanks."

"I'm not here to be thoughtful. As you know I'm very busy so I'll just tell you this. These demons you and the others have been killing lately. They have no souls."

--Elsewhere—

A man and his colleagues are sitting at their computers vigorously typing in data.

"That's enough for today everyone. Thank you very much for your hard work." The man announced and the others departed.

Another taller man came into the room with a very displeased look on his face. "How many do you plan on sending there?"

"As many as it takes, sir." He answered.

"Resources are becoming very limited. Things aren't how they use to be. People ask too many questions and people just can't go 'missing' all of a sudden. Do you have a solution to these problems?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't, sir."

"That's a shame; I was hoping you would have an answer." He walks over to his worker and forces him onto the protective glass.

"Wait, no I-."

"You what? You are just a sad excuse for an assistant. You create more problems than you solve." The glass behind the man pulls away from him. The room bellow is filled with horribly disfigured creature roaring in anticipation of the man's fall. "Goodbye."

He never reached the ground the monsters in the room tore him to shreds before his body could get that far. The glass moved back into place and the boss sat in his office as if nothing had happened and made a call.

"Hello?" A woman answered.

"Yes, I'm going to need a new assistant." He grinned.

"Wow that one didn't last as long as we thought we'll find another one as soon as possible."

"Thank you." He hung up and sat back in his chair chuckling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arch, The Fallen One

Kibe stared back at the forest as they reached the end of the long winding path that lead to the house. The angel of death stood nonchalantly as the others looked in disbelief.

"How can they have no souls?" Arch asked. "Doesn't that violate the laws?"

"Not exactly, the law only states that everything 'born' must have a soul." He turned his eyes to Kibe. "This isn't the first you've heard of this I believe."

All eyes turned to the boy. His hands balled into fists he lashed out. Letting out an ear piercing roar he punched a nearby tree, making it groan and topple over. "Those BASTARDS!!"

"Gaia isn't going to be happy about that tree." Arequin mumbled. "So that means those people have something to do with this."

"What people?" Nana asked absolutely lost in the subject.

"Oh, that's right you're not of this world, my apologizes. We're talking about the people that made Kibe, Kira and some others the way they are. Kibe wasn't born immortal and Kira wasn't as fast as she is now. They both were captured and given a drug that made them that way. Unfortunately, Kibe was one of the few that lost their memory."

"I see so how many of them were-"Kurama was interrupted by Kibe.

"No one knows how many of us died in that place or how many they stole away. All I know was that six of us were the 'best results'. Me, my first partner Itu, Kira, Es, MNG, and the one they called Demon. They would have us fight these creatures in a huge dark room while they watched us. So these things that have been showing up now are the same. Only they're different."

"Yes, not only do they have no souls but there is something stranger about them. I'll come back once I find out more about it." He turned and vanished.

"Kibe..." Yayoi placed her hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

He looked away then turned to her. "Yeah I'm fine…don't worry I won't let you guys down. I defend you with my life."

"You're all fired up I see." Arch grinned. "Come, we've got some shopping to do."

They walked down several blocks until they reached a small store. It was dark and had an ominous and foreboding aura. Nana clung to Kibe as they entered. Inside they found that the atmosphere was comforting and the store itself looked more like a supermarket. A man stood at the counter fast asleep.

"Get anything you need, don't worry about prices, Kibe and I will a take care of the other's clothes and necessities." The fallen angel said as he approached the counter.

"Well, what are you guys standing around for? Go wild!" He transformed into his original form and darted off down on of the aisles.

"Don't worry about using you're powers here, this is a safe spot."

Hakuyo shrugged and flew down the nearest aisle. Nana sprouted her wings taking off to the fabrics and girly clothes. Senri stared at the flowers at the store front, while Husky, Yayoi, and Kurama walked to the aisles that interested them most. After about an hour or so everyone was done and Arch whispered something to the sleeping man and he groaned and nodded.

"Okay, let's go. Don't worry everything is taken care of."

Everyone packed their things into bags, which never seem to fill up no matter how much they put in them, and left the store. Before they knew it they were back on the path to the house.

"Hey Arch?" Husky called.

"Yes?" he turned and looked at the boy.

"What kind of place was that? And why are these bags so light? I must have put a year's worth of food and clothes in here."

"It's a store run by a demon that we know. He's okay mostly he sleeps all day and stays awake of no more than four hours. That store has a barrier around it that keeps humans out and he lets us get all the things we want so long as we tell him we're there. And give his free tickets to our shows and whatnot."

"Shows?" They all asked.

"Yes, everyone that lives here makes music so we're the world's largest band. Seeing as how our world is connected to yours' you've most likely heard one of our songs."

Kibe froze. "Stop, there's something wrong."

Transforming he jumped up to the high branches of a huge tree. Arch whistled and a raven came and landed on his shoulder. "Kibe, go up to the house now. I'll get the others there." The cat demon nodded and jetted up the path and through the trees. "Everyone follow me."

They all tailed Arch as he and the raven through the forest; until they reached a clearing where a boy with green hair lied sleeping. The fallen angel approached him. "Ken?"

He groaned and lifted himself up. "Arch, what's going on?" He looked around in confusion.

"No time to explain really. All you need to know is that these guys are guest and the majority of our family was sucked into a riffed yesterday."

"Right…" He stared down at the ground as he thought. "I'll look after them you can go."

"Okay." He jumped and spread his wing taking to the sky.

Ken turned his eyes lazily you the newcomers. "Come with me." He walked the others back to the house where Kibe was fighting a disfigured monster. Kira was off to the side struggling to get up, her body covered in bruise and cuts. "This isn't going too well."

"Help them!" Nana pleaded.

"I can't I have to protect you guys."

Kibe was struck down by one of the many large arms of the creature. As he tried to get up he was smashed by another arm. Arch, a sword in hand, swooped down and sliced all the arms off of the misshapen body. The sword he wielded was made of a blue crystal and shaped into a flat spiral that came to a point.

The thing shook violently and slithered around. Arch stared at the creature and waited for its' next move. Twisting it tried to crush him under his immense body. Keeping calm the angel spoke a strange incantation and the sword began to glow. In one swift motion he cut the monster to shreds.

"I see the old man hasn't gotten rusty." Ken smirked as he walked toward he's family followed by the others.

Kibe breathed in as he came back to live and ran over to Kira who had passed out. "Kira. Wake up…KIRA!"

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled weakly. "Hey…"

"You okay?" He's voice shook with worry.

"My leg hurts."

Everyone looked at the huge throne like object that was snuck deep into her thigh. "Arch!" Ken, Arch and the others (that were left at the house) ran over to them. "What do I do?"

"It goes without saying that you have to pull that stinger out, but she might die."

"No I won't. I'm not going to kick the bucket the easily. I trust you, Kibe." Her skin went pale as she lied back.

Not hesitating he placed his hand near the stinger, biting down onto the shatter edge of the thorn and pulled it out. The girl screamed and shook in pain as blood rushed out of the wound. Kibe ran his tongue along the split veins and muscles and the bleeding stopped.

"No one can explain that ability." Arch stated. "All cat demons can heal wounds instantly just by licking them."

The wound slowly closed up and Kira went to sleep, but Kibe sat still looking down at her still worried.

"She'll be fine some rest and food and she'll be back to normal." Ken comforted.

"I'll take her inside." He said in a hollow voice as he changed into a tiger. Arch placed her on the demon's back and he walked to the main house.

"Is he going to be okay?" Yusuke asked.

"Maybe…" The green haired boy answered.

"Who are you?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'm Ken, nice to meet you."

"I've been meaning to ask." The fallen angel began. "How did you end up it that clearing?"

"You missed a lot. While you and Kibe were gone this huge rift opened up and something inside it attacked us. I was blown back by so kind of explosion."

"Interesting no?" Arequin stated.

"What do you mean by that?"Ken pried.

"Oh, nothing at all where's Kibe?"

"He's with Kira right now and he's really upset about something."

"I see do you know why? It's a rather simple reason, but I'll return tomorrow. I have some pressing business that just came up." He spread his wings and flew away disappearing into the clouds.

Everyone went into the main house and sat in the living room, while Yayoi and Ken made a lunch for everyone.

"This is bad; if the others don't come back I'm not sure our ragtag bunch can face all these monsters." Arch stated to no one in particular.

"Then why don't you let us help you?" Cooro offered.

"Let me explain, while you all are here your worlds' remain frozen in time much like you. Here you're skills can not improve or diminish. However, if by some accident you or someone from your world were to die then you and your world will fall out of existence. That's why we work so hard to protect all of you. It's not that we don't think you aren't capable of helping us we just don't want anything to happen to you."

"So that's why." Ura scratched his head.

"Food's done." Ken called to the others.

Night came all too quickly for everyone as they all went back to their rooms. Kibe sat staring out the small crack between the door and its' frame as the moonlight poured in the window.

"Kibe…is that you?" Kira asked as she turned her eyes to his sliver shadowed figure.

"Yeah, how do you feel?"

"A little better thanks to you." She smiled.

"I guess."

"Hey I have a question. If I annoy you so much why didn't you just let me die?"

He flinched. "You may be annoying but I can't let you die Kira. I need you. You're the only one who can show me that this person I am now is what I really am. I can't explain it but you've help shape me into the person I am. Even if I'm not what I used to be before I went to that place. You are my link I have to feeling real."

She hugged him. "It doesn't matter who you were. I know that that Kibe you are now is the real on so don't worry about what you can't remember."

He smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks Kira. Now get some rest."

"Okay." She flopped back onto the pillow and slept.

Kibe waited until sunrise before he shut his eyes and slept. Hours later everyone woke up and ended up meeting in the side yard in between the main and the second house. Arequin appeared once again.

"Good morning everyone, let's get down to business shall we? No let e start with what I came here to tell you. The other strange thing I found out about that facility was that these creatures are manufactured very quickly, and more interestingly that drug that was given to Kibe and Kira is made from the marrow and blood of these things once they die. So on to the second thing I came here for. What was bothering you yesterday Kibe?"

He sighed, "You remember how I told you guys that my first partner Itu was part of the group Kira and I were in? Well he was the smartest of us all and was out strategist whenever we went into battle. I convinced him to come up with a way for all of us to escape. He did by using Es and Kira's powers. The day we were going to leave…" He stopped and looked at everyone. "I killed him."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Comrades, The Beginning of the End.

"You killed your partner!" Yusuke hollered.

Kibe shifted his stance as he flinched at the boy's words. "Yeah, it's not like I'm proud of it. I don't even know what happened really. I woke up and I was standing over him in the dark room covered in blood. He wasn't moving or breathing. Kira, Es and MNG were just standing there looking just as confused as I was. And then they electrocuted me until I passed out."

"A bit odd don't you think? You kill your best friend and don't remember how you did it. Usually, that would be something you'd never forget. Trauma perhaps, what do you remember of it Kira?"

She flinched. "Itu… was just lying there...and…" Her eyes began to well up.

"Kira-." the boy started but she spun around and ran her claws through his right cheek and fled back into the house. "I guess they'll never forgive me for that…not that I deserve it."

Without another word he walked off into the forest with his eyes on the ground.

"I don't think he killed anyone." Ken stated."He doesn't have it in him to truly kill a person let alone his friend."

Arequin smirked. "Anyone is capable of anything when put in the right situation. Oh, that reminds me…" He snapped and Kibe appeared in front of him. "I have someone here that can help you little one."

Suddenly the edge of a red sword tore through the air cutting the view of the forest like it were a drawing on paper. With another cut a riff opened and a figure appear with in the darkness of the void. A man with red blonde hair stepped out dressed in crimson robes. One of his wings black while the other was white, his eyes were a dark red. He swung the blade down the opening and it closed.

"Hello." He bowed to them.

"Kyo, I knew it was you!" Ken ran over to him and grasped the man's wrist as he did the same.

"It's been too long, Ken." He smiled.

"We can go on with the pleasantries later. You have more pressing matters at hand." The angel stated in a stern voice.

"Of course," He approached the group. "Kibe, you have an important task before you. Together with your guests you must find you're comrades and lead them back to the place that created you."

"What?!" the boy shook his ears unable to believe what he's heard. "I can't do that."

"You don't have a choice, this must be done otherwise this world will be destroyed just like its' twin Nexius."

Ken looked away. "Nexius isn't dead yet."

"I know that and I refuse to let a stubborn cat jeopardize this world or your life."

"Fine, I'll do it…but the others won't join me, not after what happened."

"Kibe, you can't let that happen Es and MNG must join you. Alone you aren't strong enough to face that man."

"Wait, you mean the head guy? No way! I can't fight him!"

"Quit whining, and listen. I have reasons to believe that this man and the riffs are connected. If I'm right then we all have to fight this battle. Including me and that's saying something. Now, I have some digging to do. You should get to work finding your pals." A riff opened up behind him. "Take care of yourself Ken. Gaia can't live on if something happens to you." He turned and disappeared as the hole closed.

"Well then, that just leaves me one last thing to do." He approached the visitors and drew a cross on their foreheads. "That mark will protect you from dying for now. Good luck everyone."

Once he was gone all eyes turned to Kibe, his face still bleeding he let out a loud, long roar that resonated throughout the forest and shook the earth. "That's it then; I guess I can't keep running away from it now. I never imagined it would come to this." He sighed. "I hope you guys don't think any less of me since I told you about Itu."

"Of course not, I'm sure you didn't do it." Yayoi comforted.

"It's not like it matters now." Ura stood in his human form next to Hakuyo.

"We're with you Kibe!" Cooro cheered happily as the others in his group nodded in agreement.

"Whatever man, let's just kick some ass!" Yusuke shrugged.

Kira stepped out of the house and stood by Kibe's side. "As long as that place is destroyed, that's all I care about."

"Thanks Kira."

"You already know we're in." Ken smirked with Arch standing nearby.

"Thank you everyone."

"Don't thank us till its' over." The fallen angel said.

"Right, try and keep up then." He licked his hand and ran it across his cheek healing his wound. Immediately he took off toward the forest everyone close behind.

-_-_- Facility_-_-

The tall black haired man sat at a chair in the center of a room border by computers. The huge glass windows in front lead to a darkened room where a demon fought for his life again four malformed monsters. Though outnumbered he skillfully dodged and destroyed the creatures before him. "Time." The man commanded.

"Twelve seventeen and twenty-six seconds sir." A woman at the forward most computer answered.

"Hmm, well now it seems he's getting better." He leaned forward towards a microphone and spoke. "That's all for now, Boy."

He breathed heavily staring up at the windows. "I can keep going."

"I'm fully aware of that but I have a bigger challenge coming for you, and I need you to rest up for it. He'll be here soon."

"Yes, sir." The demon calmly walk toward the door and was lead back to his cell.

"My, my, this is going to be very interesting. Everyone prepare for Kibe and the others to return." Everyone scrambled out of the room to make preparations. "Who would have thought that my precious creation would come back of his own free will." He laughed. "Finally."

_-_- Forest west of the house_-_-

Kibe was on all fours sniffing the ground and air for any signs of he's former comrades. They'd all been searching the wooded area for hours with no sign of them.

"So what makes you think these two are together?" Husky asked.

"Well Es and MNG were partnered up since the beginning. MNG's ability was valuable but it made too much noise if it weren't for Es' power he would've been destroyed. So MNG thinks he owes Es everything, that's how I know."

"So just what are these two capable of?" Kurama asked.

"Es can control sound so he can knock you out fairly easily if he wanted to."

"Tell them what MNG can do that's who they have to worry about." Kira spoke as she jumped up into a tree.

"Yeah you're right MNG can-." Just then an explosion went off just in front of the cat-boy. And a large black cat demon stood in their path. "Make things explode."

"MNG cut it out!" Kira hissed from her branch. "We're not here to fight you."

"So you're on his side? After what he did to Itu?" His deep voice questioned.

"That's not the point, look we have bigger things to do now. Don't you remember Kibe got us all out after that? You owe him!"

"I don't owe that murderer anything!" He set off another explosion this time aimed at Kira who jumped to another tree just in time to dodge.

Kibe rose. "Hey, it's me you want MNG. So come on let's see if you can kill an immortal."

He laughed. "As you wish." The boy charged at him and darted to the side barely missing the flames of the burst, and got within striking distance only to be knocked back by another blast. "That's one thing you never knew about me I don't need to aim at anything to create an explosion."

His right arm was bleeding and the flesh chard, all over his front. "Thanks I'll keep that in mind." The boy struggled to stand. MNG stared at him ready to blast him to pieces.

"Cover your ears." A voice whispered to them MNG seemed oblivious to the sound. They all obey just as the flash of an explosion went off. Another man appeared in front of Kibe. His eyes a brilliant green and hair a blue black.

"Back off, MNG!" he pronounced the name as 'mung'.

"Master Esa-."

"Enough of this, I'm sick of all this fighting between us." He turned to Kibe. "It's been awhile. You really haven't changed."

"Neither have you." He licked his wounded arm.

"Come with me, my village isn't that far. MNG behave yourself these are my guests."

"As you wish, master."

Without another word they all walked to the village of the forest cat tribe.

The demons lived in the trunks of huge trees that they had hollowed out. All of them poked their heads and stared out at the visitors. "Come now, everyone these people are my guests. Treat them with respect." Es spoke.

Hundreds of cat demons came out to the path they were walking. The young children swarmed the sound master. "Prince Es, look what I made." They yelled.

He smiled and looked at each of the kids' creation. "These are all beautiful you're all very talented."

One child approached Kurama and sniffed his hand, and handed him a green flower that looked like a rose. "Thank you."

She giggled and ran off. The majority of the children moved to each of the visitor until a man came down the path. "Esamaru."

The villagers froze and cleared the way for the man. "Hello father."

"Father?!" Kira gasped. "I guess you did have a place to go back to."

"So, those two are the ones you spoke of?" he gestured to Kibe and Kira.

"Yes, they're my friend."

"I see, and these other?"

"That's a long story sir." Kibe struggled to say. "We don't have much time to talk I'm afraid."

"Well, you're all welcome regardless, will someone help that boy before he passes out." He turned and left. While twenty or so other demons came over to Kibe and healed his wounds.

"Come on let's talk at my place."

They all walked to the second largest tree where Es and MNG lived. Inside the large trunk was a spacious room with one bed and two large windows. Everyone sat on the ground in a loose circle. Kibe summed it all up in one sentence. "We have to go back to the facility and kill the head guy or the world will be destroyed."

The tall demon rolled his eyes before his master replied. "Really, sorry to say this but that sounds very farfetched. Besides we all swore we'd never go near that place."

"We're going there to bring it down, that simple." Kira crossed her arms.

Es sighed. "I have high position here; if anything happens to me then this entire village may come after you in revenge. You know as well as I do that I'm not fit for battle."

"I know." The young looking demon sighed. "I figured this would happen sorry for bothering you two."

"Kibe, you heard what Kyo said. You're no match for that guy." Ken stated breathlessly. Everyone looked at him curiously. His uniform green hair suddenly had silver gray scattered through it. He gripped his chest and breathed heavily.

"What's wrong with him?" MNG asked.

"Gaia…" the boy flopped over onto his side in short sharp gasps. The man known as Kyo reappeared.

"The earth is dying and so is he; such is the fate of someone so closely tied to Gaia."

"Kyo can't you do something? He's you're brother after all."

"I wish I could, my job is to keep the balance of this world and the plains between. I'm only a guardian."

Kibe thought for a moment. "Es, MNG I need this one favor from you two, you don't have to fight with us but I need for you to cause some commotion over there and help us."

"I believe that's possible. I think my powers can reach that far from here. MNG go with them and blow that building off it's' foundation."

He smirked. "As you wish, master."

"Hang in there Ken; it'll all be over soon." Kyo whispered to his brother. "Take him with you; Gaia will be there to help you out. Wolf is just outside the village. I'm going to see if I can't get you some more back up." He vanished.

"Okay guys, let's get going." The group left the village and found a man with white hair and golden eyes.

"I thought I smelled a dog." Kibe joked.

"Shut it you good for nothing cat!" he growled.

"Don't mind him he's just a wolf demon. Can you carry Ken for awhile we've got a huge fight to get to?"

He smiled. "So long as I can join it I'm fine with it. I've been itching for a good battle."

"Of course, we need all the help we can get."

The man transformed into a wolf the size of a mule, and carried the weakened boy on his back. They walked on for miles the sun's light started to fade as it dipped below the horizon. When Kibe and the other cat demons froze staring at a huge boulder in the shape of a spike.

"This is it." MNG muttered.

"Yeah, just a few more yards left. We should rest a bit." The lead boy said his paws brushing the rock. "I was hoping I'd never see this place again, but the future has an odd way of pulling you back you the past."

"You got that right." Kira looked at the trees.

'Can you guys hear me?' Es' voice questioned.

"Yeah, go ahead we're listening."

'In fifteen more paces the border alarms will be able to detect you so be prepared for some heavy gun fire. It seems like they're ready for us. Don't forget the ditch around the building is where you want to go. If you go above that you will die. The inside is basically the same. Just be careful, there's something up.'

"Thanks keep in touch with the updates. Is everyone ready?" They all were silent and nodded. "Yayoi, you Husky, Nana, Cooro, Kuwabara, and Senri stay here and help Ken get back on his feet. Wolf, you, Hiei, and Ura take the left. Arch, take Kurama, and Hakuyo go right. MNG, Kira we're charging in the same way we got out."

"Same as always, I'm with you Kibe." She smiled while MNG nodded.

"Okay let's move into position. Wolf and Arch's group don't move until you hear explosions."

"Gotcha', don't get yourself killed you stupid cat." Wolf and his group moved through the forest.

"Be safe, Kibe. May all the blessings of the gods be with you." Arch's group ran off into the shadows.

"Let's start. Kuwabara-san, Senri, Husky and Cooro keep everyone safe." The three walked forward ten paces and got down on all fours; ready to fight. "Thank you guys; I may not get a chance to say this again. So thank you so much for being with me this long."

"Let's go, we don't have time for you to get sappy old man." Kira winked.

"Okay then." They ran on their fours as fast as they could go. Alarms blared as they reached the edge of the forest.

Before them was a mile deep trench that spanned several miles around. At the center of the red clay crater stood a building propped on an impossibly thin spire of earth. The dark grey bricks of the tall structure brought back horrid memories. It was wide at the base and slender at the top; looking just like the rock they stopped at. The large guns on all sides of the building turned to the three, ready to fire when an all too familiar voice echoed; sending chills down their spines.

"Welcome home, Kibe." The man dark haired man laughed.

**AliceArianRose- **_Thanks for reading everyone. This may be the second to last chapter in this story if that's the case then the next chapter is going to kind of lengthy. I like keeping my chapters under six pages but lately I've been pushing it. Well, that's all for now hope this chapter was satisfactory. Please review and thanks again._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Partners, Scars of the past.

The guns turned to them and fired. The three scattered and dove straight down the walls of the hole. Kira ran left and weaved her way towards the small toward of earth that held the fortress up, Kibe and MNG close behind her.

"MNG take out the guns on the roof." Es' voice instructed.

"I'm on it." Focusing his power he detonated the guns on the roof and continued to run for the pillar. Both Wolf's and Arch's groups came down the trench and took out the rest of the guns. The three cat demons finally reached the center where they found a small door and entered the facility.

"Where to now Es?" Kibe asked.

"Go left, there's something there, I can't quit make it out. Be careful all of you."

They ran down the long corridor until they reached a crossing point. Turning to the left, following their friend's direction, a door at the end of the hall opened and everything went black.

_-_- The forest village-_-_

Esamaru could no longer reach his comrade within the building. He struggled to find where they could have gone, but the harder he tried the more his body began to ache. Unable to bear the pain anymore he fell to the ground coughing up blood and wheezing. His father at his side tried to help him to his bed.

"You did all you could for them, rest now."

"I can't," He hacked. "They could die there."

"You could die if you keep trying to help them. Forget about them, it's over now."

The frail boy looked up at his parent in anger. He managed to gather the strength to stand. "This will never be over. If I die then so be it I can't abandon them not after all we've been through those long years."

"I won't allow you to risk your life on…"

"On what father?!" He roared. "You don't know anything about it! As weak as I am, I promise you that no one can stop me from getting there." Jumping out of the small window the prince dashed after his friends.

_-_- Facility-_-_

Kibe awoke to the sound of a familiar mechanical hum. The room was black and his body was unusually heavy. "Kira?" His voice echoed with no reply. "MNG? Anyone?"

He felt horrible and the memories of his past flooded back in detail. His long lonely years hearing nothing but screams of agony form distant rooms. The smell of the creatures' blood he killed with his bare hands. Cold nights in that tiny cell, footsteps of the guards and scientists, the small garden he was aloud in once every three months, those awful times. As he began to think he realized that he'd signed his friends' death warrants by making them come here. 'God what have I done?'

A thick sheet of metal lifted off the windows at near the ceiling of the room. The only thing he could see were red lights and a man sitting in a large black chair. "Welcome home, dearest Kibe."

He jolted up and yelled. "You bastard what did you do with…"

Weight suddenly crashed down on him. He collapsed under pressure of his own body. "Now, now Kibe calm down. Your friends are perfectly fine. You should rest that was quiet a spill you and Kira took earlier."

"What did you do to me?" he asked weakly.

"So you noticed; I gave you another dose of the miracle drug that made you. It's about time I continue my little experiment continued."

The light and darkness mixed together as his eyes rolled back. His body shook violently, as he felt the drug take over his body. Weaving its' way through his veins and muscles the temperature of his skin chilled and his heart stopped.

_-_- Kira-_-_

The silver demon was curled up into a ball in a cell with MNG, Yusuke, Arch, Hiei, Kurama, and Ura. While Wolf and the others where right across the hall trying to escape.

"It's no use, the bars and walls won't give no matter how hard you try." She stated.

"How do you know, you haven't even tried." Wolf spat.

"Yes I have, that was my old cell you're in, and the stains on the wall are from when I tried to break them down. So don't ever say I didn't try!"

"So what do we do? You know how to get out of here don't you?" Kurama asked.

"I can't get anyone out by myself…"

"You must know something didn't your powers map out this place?" Hiei glared in her direction.

"But I…"

"Leave her alone. This place does things to your head. She just needs a moment." They all looked at her and saw her frighten expression. She looked like a child; they could almost imagine how bad it must have been for her here.

"Then we wait." Arch said; as a man approached the doors.

"Welcome back home my children." He smiled.

The tall demon stiffened. "You." He growled.

"You don't sound very happy to be back, maybe it's because you're partner isn't here. Not to worry he will be here shortly." MNG focused on the man's chest and set off an explosion, but somehow it was reflected back. The demon hit the wall, his chest bleeding. "A rather dangerous move don't you think? Not to worry I'll see to it that your taken care of."

"What did you do with Kibe!?" Wolf demanded.

"Ah, a wolf demon unfortunately your kind doesn't do well with my drug, but I'm willing to take a chance. Kibe is fine he's in the training room waiting for all of you. We can't start until Esamaru gets here. So relax, it'll all be over soon."

He turned and began to walk away. When Yusuke spoke, "What the hell are you planning?"

"All in good time Yusuke."

"How did he know your name?" Ura thought out loud.

"I know so much more then that about all of you." He commented as he vanished into the darkness of the hall.

_-_- Esamaru-_-_

He was only able to run half the distance to the stone marker where he had vowed never to return to. His body was slowly giving out on him as he tried to crawl the rest of the way. Still coughing up blood he managed to get within earshot of the Ken and the others.

"Help…" He barely said when Senri came to his side and carried him to Yayoi.

"What in the world are they doing in there?" Husky question staring through the trees.

"Something- happened." Es coughed.

"Just hold still, I can help." She breathed.

"Don't your powers won't help me, besides you're exhausted from trying to heal Ken. I have to go."

"Are you kidding me? Can you make it there like that?" Kuwabara questioned.

"I don't have a choice, everyone stay here Ken and Gaia have a plan." He walked to the edge of the mile deep crater and jumped.

_-_- Kibe -_-_

He opened his eyes; the room was dimly lit so he could see the metal floor stained with blood. Lifting himself, he felt much lighter than before. As he attempted to move forward he felt something resisting his move. Looking back he could see the heavy chain keeping him in place.

"Feeling better I see." The man in the window smiled down at him.

"Where are they?"

"Look up."

Looking along the high walls he saw his friends shackled in place. "Let them go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. These people are very important you see. All the rifts are bringing me new specimens to work with."

"So you are the on behind all this, I should've known."

He chuckled. "Of course Kibe, but I have a small problem you see. You were once my greatest creation, until Kikaru surpassed your skill, but he's not in this world anymore. So that brings me to Boy, who has also succeeded you it seems, and I can't have two equal marvels can I?"

"Kibe!" Kira yelled jolted from her slumber and awakened everyone else. "Don't fight him he's-"

An electric current charged her body. "That's very rude Kira. I was talking. So if you can beat him I swear to you that I will stop my experiments. Do we have a deal?"

He looked up at his comrades, strung up on the walls. "Fine, bring him."

"Good." The man smirked pressing a button and releasing Kibe from his chains. "It will just take a moment."

The boy stood in the center of the room and prepared himself for the fight. "Don't worry guys I'll get you out of here I swear."

"Es is here. They took him to the infirmary." MNG stated.

"We'll get him on the way out, don't worry." The only door in the room opened.

"Boy this is your challenge. Defeat him and you'll finally be free." The black haired man stated.

"As you wish." The man nodded as his chains fell to the floor. Kibe turned and froze as he locked eyes with his opponent. "You!!"

"Oh yes how rude of me, Kibe this is Boy your opposition, but I believe you know him better as Itu."

"I thought…"

"No, you almost killed me but now it's time to return the favor." He smiled wickedly as he charged.

The boy was unable to move as his old friend charged at him. Looking away he felt claws dig into his abdomen and tearing his flesh as they swept toward his side. The blow floored him instantly.

"Itu…"

"Isn't it a little late to be showing me mercy?" He grabbed the boys' hair and threw him into a wall. "Aren't you even going to fight back?"

"Stop it, you'll kill him!" Kira cried.

"That's the point Kira." He walked over to he's former partner and snapped his neck, killing him. Then tossed him to the other side of the room and waited. Moments later Kibe breathed in and fully resurrected. "This will be fun; it's a good thing you can't die."

Struggling to his feet he faced off with Itu once again. Once he charged again Kibe grabbed his friend's hair and tail and flung him at the wall behind him. Going down on all fours he growled. "I'm not going down without a fight."

"Good this won't get boring then."

"I made them a promise they're all getting out of here."

He laughed. "That promise again? Funny, you made me the same promise and I ended up staying here."

"If I knew you were alive I wouldn't have left you here."

"Right." The two collided and attack each other neither one relenting. Boy knowing all of his partner's moves dodged and countered every blow. The tiny cat demon tired and was killed once more. "That can't be all the great Kibe has to offer."

"Finish him off Boy; I have more important things to attend to."

As Kibe's eyes opened Itu dug his claws into the boy's chest ripping out his flesh and bones. Until he reached his heart and squeezed. "It's time for the immortal to finally rest in peace; any last words?"

"Kyo…now." Kibe breathed as the wall was ripped open by a familiar red blade. Kyo held a jewel and threw it into the room. As it shattered on the floor the scene rippled and changed.

The grey room gave way to darkness and five small figures darted around them as they fought a huge monster that nearly over took the room.

"Kira, get MNG's left!" a young voice commanded.

It was at that moment that they realized what they were looking at. It was a memory for that final day they spent in the training room. Itu was barking orders at everyone. As the fight continued something unexpected happened. The beast thrashed wildly pining Kibe and the others to the walls.

"Es, MNG, Kira tear its' arms off."

A piercing noise sounded while a bright blade of light and explosion ripped the creature's many arms off. Only one arm remaining it grabbed Kibe and squeezed the boy. Everyone heard a loud crack and say the boy's body go limp. His friends rushing to his side were thrown in all directions. Viewing this Itu began to tremble.

"No…"He began to shake his head slowly. As the scene continued to play out they saw Itu manage to get to Kibe and tried to get him to the others. "No…don't."

The limp boy took a breath and began to recover his injured bones. They were only steps away from their friends when it happened. Shaking the room with its' huge movements the monster pulled loose a sheet of the thick metal that lined the walls and tossed it so hard against the far wall that it shattered, sending pieces flying everywhere.

Only one of the small demons was hit. Itu was struck directly in the chest and collapsed. The young Kibe shook with anger. He unleashed a beastly roar as his eyes changed color to an endless black. Almost mindlessly he attacked the thrashing monster and cut it into countless pieces. Unable to control himself anymore he stood over his fallen friend; hissing and growling at anyone who dared to step closer. The man in the window smiled down at his marvelous creation. The armed guards threw chains around the wild boy and electrocuted him until he passed out in his partner's blood.

The vision faded back into the dimly lit room. Boy had dropped Kibe on the ground and he was on his knees.

"Itu…" the demon wheezed with his heart showing through the hole in his chest. " I'm sorry…I couldn't protect you." He shut his eyes.

"No, NO KIBE!!" He shouted his hands hovering over his friend's broken body. "No, don't die Kibe please."

"Well, if it isn't Kyo." The man in the window sneered.

"So you were the one. Too bad this project of yours ends here." he flipped his sword and all the chains broke as everyone fell off the wall. "Ken is going to tear this place down. Everyone out, now!"

"I don't think so." All the doors shut.

"Cram it old man." Kibe breathed. "You're done for."

"Well then this should be interesting."

"Es can get you guys out, find him and don't look back." He ran up the wall and crashed through the window.

"Let's move!" Wolf lead the way out of the room and the others followed. MNG broke down one of the metal doors where they found Es sleeping on a bed. He was hooked up to an IV and monitors. Kyo unhooked him while Kira grabbed a bag and filled it with containers that held the mystery drug. Explosions rocked the room waking Es.

"Go left there'll be a machine that sits on top of a hole that will lead you outside." He coughed.

Following the instructions they all jumped down the dark shaft.

_-_- Kibe-_-_

It seemed like a one sided fight as they began. The smaller more agile demon was able to take full advantage of the tiny space, weaving skillfully through the air landing multiple blows. Then somehow the room exploded and collapsed into a larger corridor.

"It seems like you've improved a bit Kibe. That's good after all these years you can still progress." He smiled.

"That doesn't matter." The boy growled.

"I think it does. The funny thing about mind control is that you can never really escape it. You, Itu, MNG, Es, and Kira are all under my control and have been since you got here. Now there is an unfortunate loop hole to this. If you know you're real name the control is gone. Es and Kira both have their names I did that on purpose because they were never meant to be here, it was a fortunate accident. Unlike them you, MNG, and Itu will never know your real names." He laughed. "Hell, I don't even know yours or MNG's."

Kibe remained quiet for a moment, thinking. The man before him had just revealed a cryptic secret. "Why are you telling me this?"

"It's simple; really, you will never be able to escape me even if I die here. Your mind will always be within my control."

"Like hell it is! I escaped this place with my superior decades ago!"

"And why is that? Is it because I let you go knowing full well that you'd return or was it your own will?" The boy was silent again. "Now, let's find out if you have broken my control or not little Kibe."

He charged at the demon. Then something went wrong with Kibe's body. Just as he was about to attack his muscles locked up, and he was thrown clear across the room. As he hit the wall he heard a sickening snap noise followed by a loud ringing. He fell to the floor on his knees and put his head to the ground. Blood began to trickle down from the back of his neck. 'Damn, I can't move.'

"Good, you're still obeying just the same. My looks like you cracked your skull a bit." The sliver haired demon could barely he the man's voice, the ringing was too loud. As the tall man reached down and grasped the boy's shirt collar he noticed something. Something under the man's lab coat flitted just out of the corner of his eye.

"You're a cat demon?"

He laughed menacingly. "I was once, but then I took this drug. The same one I gave you in fact. Now I'm so much more than what I used to be."

Kibe felt an intense heat rising from the man's hand. The shirt collar burst into flames and he fell back down. The figure before him erupted and shifted form. As the flames died he saw the man's true form. He was lean with deadly looking red eyes. He had jet black paws and ears but the strangest thing was his tail. It was bare bone and nearly the as long as he was tall, with orange flames dancing around it. A ball of pure fire formed in between them and then exploded, engulfing everything.

_-_-Outside-_-_

Everyone fell down the metal shaft then suddenly found themselves outside the building, falling from the edge of small platform of land that held the fortress.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us we were going to fall this far?" Yusuke fumed.

"Don't worry help is coming." Arch said calmly as he spread his wings. Kyo dove down faster than the others drawing their attention. As he touched the ground a huge rift opened up under them from which an enormous grey dragon sprung up toward them. They all fell on its back and flew towards the main land.

"A dragon?" Kurama questioned, doubting his eyes.

"Yeah, anything you can find in a myth exists here. Kind of crazy isn't it?" Kyo smiled as they landed in the opening where Ken and the other's were.

"How is he?" Wolf asked jumping down.

"Not good, I can't seem to stop what's happening to him." Yayoi huffed.

"Not to worry." The red blonde man walked up to his brother and woke him. "Come on, Ken get up."

Ken's hair had almost changed completely grey and his body seemed frail and sick. Beads of sweat trickled down his face the earth shook violently. "I can't stop this…everything is breaking." He stated weakly in a trembling voice.

Helping him up Kyo turned to the dragon. "Look up Ken."

The man took his time doing so but as he looked up at the grey beast his eyes lit up. "Naga!?"

It bowed its head. "I was informed that you were in danger. So I've come to grant you whatever strength this body has left."

"I can't…"

"Don't worry, master Hitoshi will always live on in your memories. I believe it's time for me to finally be at peace knowing that you are safe." The wind kicked up as the dragon flapped his wings hovering fifty or so feet above them. Flipping backward he dove straight for Ken; before they collided Kyo moved away. The figure of the creature vanished as he was replaced by an ethereal light that was absorbed into the boy's body. He stood on his own for a moment and looked towards the fortress.

"Gaia," The color returned to his hair and he stood tall. The ground beneath him rippled rhythmically, a florescent green. "It's time to end this."

They all followed Ken, the ripples following his steps perfectly. When they reached the tower it was being torn apart from the inside. He turned his cool eyes to his brother. "Don't worry Kibe will be fine, I've got it covered." He stepped into another rift and vanished.

He sighed and focused his mind. "I'm with you Gaia."

The earth shook violently the ripples shot forward toward the small pillar of earth that held the fortress. "Who the hell is Gaia?" Kuwabara asked as the green glow reached the base.

Ken just smiled. "The goddess of the earth and the one that my soul is connected to, this is her."

Just as he finished his sentence a huge tail came flying out of the crater and struck the building instantly shattering it to pieces. It was then that they say Kibe and a demon covered and fire. Fighting in the rubble as it fell. The stone tail disappeared back into the red soil.

Kibe was injured very badly but he fought on valiantly. The demon threw fire in all directions trying to burn him to ashes. Every attempt he made to hit the man he missed.

"When will to learn, you're never be able to hurt me!" he shouted throwing an intense ball of flame at him.

"It doesn't matter what you say. I am Kibe am I'm no one else!" His eye turned black and he charged through the fire and straight toward the man. His claws dug deep into his opponent's throat, tearing it out. As he swung around his other paw slicing his head clean off. The rocks crashed down on him burying him.

"KIBE!!!" Kira cried, her shrill voice echoing in the red valley filled with rubble.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Nexus, The End

Kira ran down and tore the rocks out of her way the others came doing the same. A man suddenly appeared with Kyo and a woman.

The man sniffed the air and broke away the rocks in his way and uncovered a paw. "I found him!" he called as he uncovered the rest of the boy.

Everyone ran towards him, Itu hung back. The boy was weak he was barely breathing. The angel of death was nearest to him. Kibe smiled, "It's finally over." He sighed. "Thank the gods."

"You're dying." Arequin stated looking down at him with an expression they'd never seen him with before. It was almost guilt mixed with a solemn kindness.

"I know…but it's a good way to go. Everything's okay now."

He felt so tired it was so hard for him to keep his eyes open. He smiled at the faces that were blurred in his dying eyes. His small body went limp and grew cold. All eyes turned to the angel who was reaching down toward Kibe.

Kira growled defensively and huddled over the Kibe's body. "Don't you dare touch him!"

He smirked and backed away. "Good, you kept up our little agreement." A small orb appeared in his hand and he passed it to the strange man at his side. "Give him this, seeing as how he doesn't trust you it'll work."

The man rolled his red eyes and pushed the orb into the boy's body. The small wounds on his body healed and he began to breathe again. "Why did you do that exactly?" the new man asked.

"I told Kira at the beginning. If she kept Kibe alive then I'd do the same. By stopping me she was keeping him alive. Remember no one can cheat me and I shall return tomorrow for now you should all rest." He vanished.

Itu took it upon himself to carry Kibe back to the house. The sun was hanging just below the horizon when the boy woke up. "Itu?"

"Hey, don't worry you'll be fine okay?"

"That guy told me that our real names can break his control on us."

"Yeah he told me the same thing, it won't help I can't remember what my real name was anyway."

"Aeros."

He stopped his green eyes changed blue the color they originally were. "Thank you Kibe. I'm finally free."

They walked into the house no one could speak except the new woman. "What the hell is wrong with all of you?!" she spouted. "Aren't we supposed to be cheering and having a party?"

"No," the other new person spoke. "I'm going out for a while."

"No, no, no, no, no. we just got back!" She whined.

"I'm fully aware of that and right now I'm so thirsty I can think straight. So goodnight." He began to walk off.

Kuwabara laughed. "Dude, he's like a vampire."

"Gee I wonder why? Oh that's right I am." He sneered and disappearing into the night.

"That's my boy."

"In case you were wondering that really is her son." Arch informed.

_-_-Morning-_-_

Aeros, Kira, MNG and Esamaru sat in their friend's room waiting for him to awaken. Worry swept over them as each second passed.

"What if he doesn't wake up?" Kira asked.

"He will, have faith." MNG comforted.

The vampire opened the door he held a try of food. "So what you're just going to sit there and wait?"

"What else can we do?" Es asked.

He rolled his bright crimson eyes and stomped his foot down on the boy. "Wake the hell up."

Kibe jolted and clawed at the man and tore four holes in his loosely fitting denim jeans. "Get off me damn it!"

They all froze for a moment at the figure before them. He was tall, had well muscled arms and short silver hair. His eyes were the same familiar green as Kibe's.

"Kibe?" Aeros asked and saw the man turn to him.

"Yeah, what?" he caught sight of himself in the mirror that was propped on the wall. "HOLY HELL I'M TALL!"

The red eyed man kicked him directly in the kidney. "Hey you going to stare at yourself all day or are you going to eat?"

"Now, now boys calm down." The new woman spoke softly. "Kibe, Itsuma was worried about you so he made you some soup and it took him all night. Vampires don't have a taste for human food."

He set the tray down. "I hope you choke on it cat boy."

Kira tackled Kibe tears falling from her eyes. "I was so scared; I thought you wouldn't wake up."

"It's okay; I'm not going anywhere Kira." He held her.

"Come on outside, Arequin is waiting." She turned and left.

Everyone gathered outside where the angel met them. "Hello everyone, I came here to inform you of resent events. Naga's power has healed the planet greatly. Kyo found the problem that was causing this world to die and he is currently fighting it. He'll be fine; he knows how to defeat him. Now once he is disposed of then our guests will be free to return home. Kibe, you did well."

"Thanks, why am I taller?"

He smirked. "This is who you are. Truth is told once you fought that man you said it yourself. You changed the name of your soul. That isn't an easy thing to do. You freed yourself as result of that your body changed if you wish to go back to your other form then you may do so."

"No, this is what I am." He smiled.

"Farewell." He vanished.

"Oh I forgot! I'm Sakuya and this is my son Itsuma." The new woman beamed.

"Nice to meet you I'm-"

"Yayoi, Ura, Hakuyo, Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, Cooro, Nana, Senri, and Husky." Itsuma stared at them. "I know."

"He can read minds it's his thing." Sakuya smiled.

"So what are you exactly, I can tell you aren't human." Yusuke asked.

"I'm a goddess, my ex; Itsuma's father is a vampire."

"So what does that make him?" Kibe tilted his head innocently.

Everyone thought for a moment, as Itsuma stood quietly waiting for someone to answer. "A vampire god?" Nana blinked.

"Sort of." He answered.

"Wait you know what you're classified as?" his mother asked in shock.

"Yes, I'm part of a race that died out centuries ago. They were called Blood Gods somehow they had the power to control their thirst. On the down side I go into these states called 'bloodlust' and I can't control myself I could kill someone if no one stopped me."

"Well, let's hope that doesn't happen."

Ken who was sleeping in the yard turned over and stared at the sky. The ground around him glowed the same florescent green as before and a thin arm came up and touched his arm. Sakuya squealed in excitement. A woman draped in a dark green dress (kind of like a toga) emerged from the earth sitting next to Ken. Her hair was long and colored a chocolate brown with endless emerald eyes. She spoke in a soft voice. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible." Ken answered. "You seem to be doing better."

"I am Naga's power reached me as well."

"…Yeah."

She turned to the others and smiled. "Hello, my name is-."

"GAIA!!!" Sakuya instantly sprang forward and tackled the girl. "I missed you girl."

"I missed you too Saku, but you're choking me."

She let go and laughed. "Ha, my bad."

"Wait did you say Gaia?" Yusuke asked.

"Yep sure did."

"You're the thing the knocked down the building?" Aeros' eyes widened.

"Yes I am. I'm goddess of the earth. Pleasure to meet you all." She bowed her head.

"Gaia?" Ken called. "Does this mean that Hitoshi isn't coming back?

"I'm not sure what this means Ken. I was hoping that he would come back but after what Naga did…things are getting complicated."

"I knew it."

"Who's Hito-?" Yayoi began to ask but was hushed by Sakuya, Itsuma, and Kibe.

The boy rose from the ground. "Hitoshi was my lover." All the newcomers froze in place their jaws dropped in shock. "But a few years ago he was killed because of me. He was supposed to be reborn but his soul just disappeared. Naga was waiting in the middle ground for him to return but…well you all know." When no one did anything he sighed. "Yes, I'm gay, so step off."

"So when he died he just vanished? Has that ever happened before?" Yayoi asked.

"No, souls can't just fall out of existence. It's one of this world's laws. Unlike most of us that live here Hitoshi was human and he had the same powers I did and his soul was tied to Naga. So now that Naga is gone there's no chance of finding him."

"I don't believe that's true." Esamaru thought. "If you have Naga's energy within you then Hitoshi should be tied to you now. You can find him. I know how that is trust me."

His green eyes went from MNG to Es and he smiled. "Right, you'd know what it would be like."

"Well, no one can escape the past no matter what you do." Itsuma turned and walked away.

"Where are you going?" his mother nearly demanded.

"Out, it's time for breakfast." He walked down the path alone.

Sakuya looked down for a moment and yelled. "I'll be here waiting for you!"

He smiled and continued on his way.

"Does he always leave like that?" Yayoi asked.

"Yeah, but it's okay he comes back by the afternoon."

Everyone sat down in the yard in the same loose circle they were standing in. Kibe began to explain to everyone what he was told during the fight.

"So you see even if he's dead we're still under mind control. The only name I knew was yours Aeros."

"Okay, let me see if I got this right." Es began. "You broke your mind control by claiming your name. Both my and Kira's name are real so the only one that leaves is MNG."

"It seems that way." The tall demon sighed staring up at the sky.

"They only way I can think of to break that control is to go to his village."

"I can't remember." He stated plainly.

"Yeah, that's what we've been trying to do since we escaped and we came up with nothing. Then again we've only been able to travel to one other village because of my condition."

"Okay so how many is there to still check?"

"Well, I know for a fact that there are four villages to every clan. That means we have to go to the head village of the fire, water, light, forest, mountain, valley, and darkness. If we can find the darkness clan that is they supposedly died out years ago."

"Wonderful that is going to make everything so much easier." Kira rolled her bright yellow eyes.

"Why does it matter if that guy is dead?" Itsuma asked suddenly in the circle.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Ura asked.

"I went to see one of my usual donors so it didn't take me long. Not that it should matter to you."

"I'll never understand why women like you. You're such a womanizer."

He laughed. "You may not care too much for me because you have a thing for cat boy here, but this may come as a shock to you. I'm so sexy that women practically throw themselves at me, and sometimes I make it worth their while. If you catch my drift."

"You're sick." Sakuya said in disgust.

"Okay let's move on." Kibe redirected the conversation. "Once Kyo beats whatever it is that brought you guys here you can go home."

The guest smiled as Nana spoke. "It was fun meting you guys."

"There is a downside," Sakuya's face was serious now. "I order to avoid certain complications in both our worlds your memories of this place will be erased and your world will continue on from when you guys disappeared."

"What?!" Cooro went wide eyed. "That's not fair."

"It's a law here so get over it." The half vampire groaned. "Yeah, you'll forget but hey that's life you just keep on living and forgetting."

"Don't worry, maybe one day you guys can come back here and you'll remember us again." Sakuya's voice rang with hope while her son scoffed.

"I'm sick of how you push your negative view of the world on everyone." Kibe glared hatefully at the man across the circle.

Itsuma smirked. "It's like they say truth hurts and beside you know as well as I do how awful this world is. If anything you're just an idiot in denial."

The boy shot across the circle and pinned his adversary down. All while the vampire remained calm, staring the cat straight in the eyes and laughing. The average looking woman flared with anger two hands on made of light the other of darkness grabbed the two. Both men were held up the blood god in the light hand and the cat in the other. "I am tired of how you two treat each other! From now on if either of you try any of this crap I swear you'll be sorry."

Her voice was dark and heavy but the boys seemed to get the picture. "Fine." They both agreed.

"Good, now let's all go inside and wait till we hear from Kyo."

They all went inside where they found the pack that Kira had stole from the facility. "I meant to ask what all these were for." Kibe questioned.

"They're for Es." MNG said plainly standing beside the small boy. "As you know that drug had a very negative effect on him, now he can't really function without it. Otherwise he just gets sick and eventually he'll die."

"There has to be another way." Sakuya thought. "I mean that won't be enough to last you very long will it?"

"No, that supply will barely last me six months. Not to mention I have to take so much because my body burns up the drug so fast." Esamaru smiled weakly, his face pale and fragile looking. "Eventually my tolerance to the drug will completely null every effect this stuff has on me."

"We'll find another way." MNG stated in an even tone.

"Yeah and the gods themselves are going to come down here just you help you." The half vampire laughed.

"Shut up, Itsuma!" The cat demon growled.

"Both of you stop it," Sakuya warned. "I swear you boys are going to really start pissing me off."

"It's possible for the gods to help." Gaia stated in a smooth calming voice. "I can't do much on my own but I could try and convince some others to help."

"Thank you, but I think that Itsuma might be right. We're all the result of a genetic experiment so our fates have already changed. Even the cat goddess herself wouldn't take interest."

"Hello all." A new voice chimed. They all turned towards the hallway where a man was standing. He looked almost exactly like Arequin only his hair was light brown and his eyes were a mystifying grey. He smiled and bowed to them. "I thought I'd drop by and check on you guys."

"Hey Life." Kibe smiled pronouncing the name as 'Lee-fie'

"Good seeing you. Unfortunately I have some bad news; Kyo is in over his head right now. Arequin went to help him out but it seems like the fight is headed this way. So I thought you could use a little help." He lifted both hands to either side of him and two lights appeared. Each light took a shape and two women, one with jet black hair the other with dark brown, stood holding the angel's hand.

The girl with black hair opened her bright orange eyes and immediately locked onto Arch. She yelped and tackled him. "Arch! I'm so glad you're safe, I missed you so much."

The black winged angel held the girl tightly. "I missed you too."

"Hello good seeing you again Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and of course you Kuwabara." The woman bowed. Her eyes a deep blue, light chocolate colored skin and a light smile.

"Aren't you-?" Kuwabara began but she pressed her finger to his lips.

"Just call me 'Dee', okay?"

"And I'm Ray nice to meet cha!" the girl in front of Arch spouted.

"Well, then I wish you all the best of luck." Life waved as he headed for the door. "May the blessings of the gods be with you all."

"That was the angel of life he's Arequin's older brother." Arch informed.

"I figured they were related somehow." Hiei stated.

"Yeah, there are three of them. An angel of life, death, and hell, oh and just recently the guardian of the middle ground Kyo." Ray tilted her head as she spoke.

"You guys keep saying middle ground, what exactly do you mean?" Husky asked.

"Good question kid." Itsuma smirked. "I was wondering when someone would ask that."

"Simply put the middle ground is a place of balance between heaven and hell. In order to maintain balance in this world the balance must be kept there. You guys may know this place as Purgatory." Dee explained.

The ground shook for a moment and everyone halted. "It's time to get going then." Itsuma lead the way outside and everyone else followed.

The sky seemed to ripple as it darkened to the point where it was nearly black. The leaves and grass began to shrivel and die. Gaia collapsed in a heap as she whimpered in pain, Ken by her side.

"What the hell is happening?" Hakuyo asked looking around with his spear in hand.

"It's Kyo." Dee stated. "Whatever he's fighting is getting the upper hand. A riff will open soon and a battle will spill out. Get ready, everyone."

Ray pulled off the crystal on her necklace and threw it hard onto the ground. Flames erupted from the shards and engulfed her. Two seconds later another girl sprang from the fire. Her hair was blond with red and orange streaks scattered through it. He eyes danced with the colors of fire. She wore a black dress that draped down to the ground as she held a wooden staff topped with a yellow crystal. When she spoke it was obvious that this woman was Ray. "Alright let's kick some ass!"

"I'm with ya Ray!" Sakuya stood by the girl's side and smiled.

Arch and Hiei drew their swords as the others readied themselves. A bolt of lightning struck the ground before them. An enormous riff created by the bolt opened up and Kyo was flung toward them by the entity within the darkness of Purgatory.

Arequin sprang from the darkness as he slashed away two creatures that were attacking him. "Kyo, get up. This is not the time to rest."

The red blond boy rose from the ground and glared into the riff. "Here he comes."

Another man emerged from the dark dimensional hole. He grinned evilly at the group of heroes while staring with familiar red eyes.

"Kyo?" Dee gasped looking in horror at the figure before her.

"Hello again mother. It's always nice to see you."

The others stared on in confusion. Both the man in the Purgatory riff and the injured guardian looked like too similar. Itsuma stepped forward. "So you're the other Kyo I've been hearing about. You were the crazy one the broke the barrier between this world and Nexus. You destroyed the balance of the worlds and caused all the riffs."

"I could've sworn I killed everyone in this pathetic family but then again it'll be more fun tearing you all to pieces again." He laughed. "And the ridiculous gods brought you outsiders here how fortunate. Now I can travel to your worlds."

"If you honestly think I'd let that happen you're a fool." The red eyed angel stated in a calm voice.

"This world will fall soon." He stepped out of portal and once he touched the ground it darkened. All the plants faded and vanished into darkness. "Now that I'm here the balance is gone."

Gaia let out a scream as she sank into the black soil. Ken held on to her and kept her above ground.

"No one move." Arch warned before everyone was about to charge. "Something's wrong."

"Allow me to introduce me fateful servant. The Titan of Purgatory: Infinity."

Four large black arms stretched the riff wider causing more darkness to pour out and eat away at the world. "You guys distract Infinity I'll handle this guy."

Kyo charged his doppelganger and drove him off to the sidelines where they continued to fight. Ray's staff erupted in flames. Once she slammed the tail end of the staff into the ground fire sprung out and weaved its way to Infinity's arms making it coil back into the darkness for an instant. "You guys heard him if we can force this thing back into Purgatory then doppelganger boy is done for." She ran forward tossing blue fireballs at the creature's appendages.

Dee turned towards them and smiled. "My powers aren't of any use right now. So I'll be supporting you guys from here."

"Gates of the realm of the dead, I command thee to open. Gaimei!" A huge dog like creature appeared and drew the darkness toward it and absorbed it. "We'll try and hold off the darkness for as long as we can."

Sakuya stepped forward. "I call you back from the Plains of the Fallen. Rise from your slumber and hear my voice. Goddesses forgotten shake the world once more with your great power! ARISE!"

Seven lights circled her and formed into women. The goddesses smirked at the dark gap.

"I will assist you Yayoi. Call me Shade I'm the goddess of darkness." The woman draped in all black with pale white skin stood and absorbed the tainted shadows that crept into the world.

"Yo Ray! Let fry this thing!" the goddess in red and yellow smirked as she formed a ball of fire and threw it into the void. Her name was Flare.

"Hello Hakuyo." The light blue garbed woman floated over to the demon. "We both have the same power so let us finish this. I'm Tempest."

Nimbus the goddess of the sky darted toward Ura and joined him as they launched bolts of lightning at the titan's arms. The goddess of light named Crystal stood beside Kira. Kurama partnered with the green rock goddess Stone. Hiei along with Arch, Senri sliced huge chunks of flesh from the beast's arms while Husky, Nana, Cooro, joined the ice goddess as she froze once arm at a time breaking them apart. Yusuke, Kuwabara, MNG, Esamaru and Kibe jumped headlong into the battle. Aeros ran to Ken and assisted him while they tried to pull Gaia above the darkness. All the arms of Infinity fell back into the dark void.

Kyo fought his other who seemed to dodge his every strike. Still weakened from their bout in Purgatory his strength began to fail him.

"Just give up this world is over." The evil man grinned. "Infinity, stop playing around with those fools."

More arms shot out from the Purgatory void and stretched the gap wider. A light flashed and wrapped around all the newcomers, protecting them from the titan's grasping hands. Itsuma, Aeros and Kibe were pinned down and began to sink into the darkened earth.

Kibe transformed into his previous form and found room to wiggle free. He made his way to his partner Aeros and ripped apart the hand that held him down. He only had enough time to catch Itsuma's hand and try to pull him from the darkness. The Blood God smirked.

"What the hell are you doing? I know you hate me so just let me go. We're only supposed to protect the outsiders."

"You really are an idiot you know that. I never said I hated you! Besides we have to protect each other too." He changed into his older form and pulled Itsuma free. "Come on. We got to find a way to knock this thing back."

The dark earth rippled and rose up. Everyone started wondering what was happening. Then it flew towards the void knocking the titan back into the void. The guardian of the middle ground acted as quickly as he could. Throwing his sword toward his double and casting a spell that summoned chains from the void that bound the evil man and his powers. "You see that's one thing I can do that you can't. Enjoy your eternal rest in the depths of darkness with your pet."

The chains pulled the mimic back into the dark depths of Purgatory never to be seen again. Kyo fell to his knees and breathed heavily the world still drenched in darkness.

"Kyo, the portal isn't closed." Arequin stated.

He laughed. "No, I can't close it right now. Besides Infinity is coming back up, that forsaken titan. You know as well as I do that he can't be defeated like that."

More arms sprang from the empty black void as eyes loomed in the dark. Sakuya turned to the guardian. "So what do we do?"

"Nothing all our worlds are over unless someone steps up and pushes that abomination back to where it belongs."

Just as Kyo spoke a spear of black earth rose and stabbed the titan's eye. Another shadow appeared within the void. "I think that's enough Infinity. It's time that you go back to sleep."

The creature roared and reached for the new shadow and was thrown back into the darkness with his master. All the darkness retreated back into the riff. Ken had pulled Gaia to safety but her bright skin was a faded tone of grey. Her once vividly brown hair lay like hay. Ken looked into the void and gasped. "Hitoshi?"

The figure turned towards him. "Long time no see Ken. Listen we don't have a lot of time. You and I have to revive Nexus. It's hard to explain but I'm the part of Nexus that the world needs in order to come back to life. So come on, let's go."

He stepped out of the portal, as the earth shook. Hitoshi reached towards his lover and he took it. He, Gaia and Ken vanished. The world around Ken was dark and all he could hear was a faint heartbeat.

"What is this place?"

"It's like the place only you and Gaia can enter. Only this is Nexus' soul, we made it just in time to save both our worlds." He waved his hand and a large crystal appeared it was the source of the beating. "Place your hand over it and this world will live on."

"But what will happen to you? If you're part of the spirit of Nexus once I do won't you be absorbed back into the planet?"

"I knew you'd figure it out. I won't be able to keep my promise to you but right now this is much bigger than either of us." Ken froze unsure of what to do Hitoshi stepped forward and kissed him on the lips. He forced Ken's hand onto the crystal. "I'm sorry my love, this is goodbye."

In a flash of light Hitoshi vanished. Both Ken and Gaia went back to Midcross. The planet pulsed and shook to the rhythm of a heartbeat. The riff closed and Kyo rose to his feet. "What's going on?"

"Nexus and Midcross are syncing up again. Once that happens the balance will return." Ken spoke through clenched teeth.

The sky cleared and the plants sprang back to life. Everything had returned to normal. Gaia rose, all her features renewed.

"So it's over. I'll leave you all to rest up. Kyo you'll be needed soon. All of you shall be returned to your own world momentarily. Be ready." Arequin vanished.

"Finally!" Kyo stretched and fell back on the ground instantly falling asleep. Dee smiled.

Itsuma stood next to Kibe who laughed with his friends. "Kibe…"

The cat demon turned toward him. "Yeah?"

"You don't hate me huh?"

"Nope I've only hated two people my entire life so far and I can't say you're one of them." He smiled.

The half vampire cut his hand on his fang and grabbed Kibe's arm that had been sliced in battle. "Then I guess I wouldn't really mind you being my brother." He walked away.

"Yay, I have a new little boy!" Sakuya squealed in excitement.

"So what now?" Yusuke asked.

"Wait till Arequin comes back I guess." Dee shrugged. "I'll make you guys something o eat. It's the least I can do."

"Will we really forget you guys?" Cooro asked seeming sad.

"Yeah, if you guys did remember us then your fates as well as the fate of your world would be altered." Arch informed holing Ray's hand.

"Not to worry, I'm sure if you wish enough you'll get to come back." The fire girl spouted.

"Well as far as I understand you'll know when you'll return because you'll recall the name of someone here that you've connected with." Kibe smiled. "Just so you know the flow of time here might be faster than your worlds."

The goddesses Sakuya had summoned returned to orbs of light and vanished. "Wow, it's been a while since I called on the goddesses like that. That's exhausting."

"Believe it or not, those goddesses are what she used to be in her past lives." Itsuma spoke back in his place next to Kibe. "She's not as strong as she was then but that doesn't seem to matter."

Kyo stood and brushed himself off. "Well, I'm off guys. I'm going to get someone who can open a gateway back to your worlds." He vanished into a portal.

"I thought only Kyo had the power to open riffs." Yayoi questioned.

"Okay food's done everybody." Dee smiled poking her head outside. Everyone sat in the dining and began to eat. "To answer your question Yayoi, only a select few can open portals to other worlds. Kyo is one of them but it's not a direct one. You'd spend days wondering around in Purgatory before you get to your world. Other than him I think only two gods can open direct paths to other worlds. And then there's one wild card, that's who Kyo is going to get."

"What do you mean wild card?" Hakuyo asked nibbling on a bit of cake.

"Well, there was a legend among the gods that said there would be a person born that will be able to connect the worlds. A god yet not a god, human but not human, a being that is everything. He's our leader and he brought all of us together."

"Sounds like this guy is strong, so where is he?" Kuwabara asked.

"The only place he and the others could be is Nexus. Otherwise this world would have frozen just like all of yours' did." Ray explained eating her third plate of food.

"Is the food to your liking?"Dee asked with a smile.

"Yes it is thank you." Yayoi returned the smile. While everyone else muttered in agreement.

"I'm glad please make yourselves at home with these last few moments we have with you."

After eating, the outsiders wondered around the house. Yayoi found herself in a small room with Dee, Ray and Sakuya. Kurama and Hiei followed Arch as he headed into the forest with his crows. Kibe, Cooro, and Husky chatted in the yard while Nana sat with Kira, Es and MNG. Senri stared at the flowers that sprouted along the edge of the forest near Ken. Ura, Hakuyo, Kuwabara and Yusuke took turns sparing with Itsuma.

_-_- Arch, Hiei and Kurama-_-_

"Where are we going?" Kurama asked watching the birds weave their way through the branches.

"To a grave, my brother's grave to be more specific."

"Why there?" Hiei shot a glance in the angel's direction.

"To return this sword I borrowed his for the last few battles."

They entered a small clearing where a headstone with the name "Kazu" was written. A sheathed sword was propped against one side. Arch placed his brother's sword on the opposite side and put his hand on the stone. "Why not use your own weapon?"

"It brings out the worst in me. I have a crystal embedded in my heart. It's the same that my sword is made of if I should ever use it again I'll turn into a demon again. There's no telling what I'll do then."

"Why tell us this?" Kurama asked.

"I feel like I can trust you two is all. Come, we should head back before Kyo and Arequin come back." They made their way back to the house.

_-_- Ken and Senri_-_-

Ken was deep in thought when he noticed Senri staring at the flowers at the edge of the forest. Placing a hand on the ground he made a small patch of flowers appear.

"You can take them if you want. It's not stated in the laws that you can't take a flower back to your world."

"Thank you." He smiled.

Feeling mildly at ease he managed to smile back.

_-_- Itsuma-_-_-

The half vampire had skillfully taken down all Yusuke, and the others and he stood looking down on them.

"Man you guys need some work." He smiled. "It's a shame you can't improve your skills here I'd teach you a few things."

"Crap it vampire boy!" Ura yelled. "How did you even turn my lightening against me anyway?"

"I have the same powers as my mother. All those goddesses you saw before I have all their powers. Although I could've beaten you without them."

"Great so you just wanted to beat us down then." Kuwabara groaned.

"The point is that this world is dangerous. All those that exist here are powerful only because our opposition is equal to us. If we were any weaker then who knows."

"That's it?" Hakuyo asked. "That can't be the only reason."

He turned his cold red eyes to them. "What have you learned here? This place is most likely the reason all your worlds exist. Arequin once told me that for every myth or work of imagination a world is created. Even if it's a small thought, from the moment you think of it lives are born and lost as the world grows. I thought it was nonsense but it turns out that it's true. Also you may think that someone here reminds you of someone back in your world. That just means they're extensions of our souls."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the wind demon asked.

"One soul can exist in many different dimensions at the same time." Kyo said stepping out of a portal. "It's time get everyone together."

_-_- Front Yard-_-_

Everyone gathered as they began to say their goodbyes to their new friends. Kyo stood in front of them all waiting for outsiders.

"We're ready." Yayoi smiled.

"Good let's get started then" He turned and cut open a riff.

"Hey Kyo this has been bugging me for a while but do I know you from somewhere?" Yusuke asked.

"No, we haven't met before but seeing as how you know Dee I think you'll know this guy."

A man the same height as Kyo stepped out of the void. His eyes a deep green he turned towards the newcomers. "Good to see everyone ah and some new faces too. Well I'm sorry we don't have much time to get acquainted but I'm sure we'll meet again someday. Miss Yayoi your spirit wheel if you please."

Reluctant she removed the bracelet from her wrist and handed it to the man and he moved to each group asking them for items from there worlds. From Cooro he took one of his feathers while Yusuke gave him his compact communicator. Setting each item on the ground he took a breath three large doors appeared shining a bright light as they opened.

"Good bye everyone!" The other's shouted as their guests entered the doors.

"Wait a second. You're-."

"It's good to finally see you again Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara. I'm glad you're still doing well."

"Hey but we just saw you!" the doors began to close.

"That's the funny thing about time it's different for all of us. Until next time my friends."

The doors closed and vanished. Kyo looked at sky. "So what now?"

"This world still needs a lot of work and we have to find everyone else. So let's get started."

And so time passed and the events were passed down as legend. Those from the outer worlds that came to save the twin worlds Nexus and Midcross lived on as their friends waited for their return. Maybe one day when the memories of this world return to them then they might choose to return. Only time will tell, and time is a peculiar thing to depend on.

+ **AliceArianRose**: I hope everyone enjoyed this story. Please review. And I'll see if I can write more to this story. Thank you for reading it means a lot to me. +


End file.
